femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Liang (Criminal Case)
'Lucy Liang '''is the villainess of "Giving up the Ghost", case #26 of ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date May 18, 2017). She was a member of a caravan stationed in the Devil's Ridge area of Concordia, on their way to the town of El Gordado, which was rumored to be filled with gold and gems. The caravan had hired guide Will Wyoming to take them to El Gordado, but Lucy quickly came into conflict with Will over him taking her caravan through dangerous routes. Things came to a head when the group arrived in Devil's Ridge, where Will demanded that he be paid double in exchange for taking them the rest of the way to El Gordado. Angered by Will's callous greed, the vengeful Lucy killed her group's guide, getting him drunk on Whiplash whiskey before tying his hands and hanging him from a tree. When questioned by the player and Isaac Bontemps about Will's death, Lucy initially hid her disputes with him to cover her villainous deed. Lucy used her yellow bandana while hanging Will, leaving traces of the bandana fabric on the rope. This, among other clues, led to Lucy being revealed as Will's killer. When confronted by the detectives, Lucy eventually confessed, revealing Will's greedy actions and claiming she had killed him for trying to take advantage of her caravan. Lucy was placed under arrested by Isaac, who reminded her that her murder of Will had done nothing but leave her caravan without a leader. Lucy continued her stance against Will during her trial, where she argued to Judge Justin Lawson that Will deserved to die a slow and painful death for his self-serving ways. Lucy was ultimately sentenced to eleven years in prison, to which she bemoaned how she would now never be able to reach El Gordado. Quotes *"Very well. You found me out. I DID kill Will Wyoming! (Isaac: "If you didn't agree about Will's route to El Gordado, why didn't you just fire him? Why resort to murder?") I couldn't fire him! He was the only one who knew how to go on from here, and there was no one left in the town to help us! But when we got to Devil's Ridge, Will demanded double the payment we had agreed upon to take us the rest of the way to El Gordado! Nobody on the caravan could afford such a price! These families have sold everything they had to be able to make this journey. And he was happy to leave us to the coyotes! I wasn't about to let him abuse these people. Will loved Whiplash, so getting him drunk was easy. When he passed out, I dragged his body to the nearest tree and hanged him like the rat he was!" (Lucy's confession to murdering Will Wyoming) Gallery Lucy Liang mugshot.jpg Lucy Liang arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Hanging Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty